


Lazy Day

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [7]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Anakin has nowhere important to be.





	Lazy Day

Anakin leans back into the couch as he exhales a sigh of content, and closes his eyes. The man had nowhere to be and he didn’t have to show up at the Temple for anything important. So, here he was with an arm wrapped around his wife, who was on a break of her own, and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere surrounding the couple. 

“This is nice,” Anakin says, a smile in his voice. 

“It sure is,” Padme agrees as she kisses his cheek. 

“I wish this would happen more often, y’know?”

Padme hums her agreement, entangling her fingers with his.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
